The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A voltage regulator receives an input voltage and provides an output voltage to a load. A controller controls the voltage regulator to adjust the output voltage toward a target voltage.
There are several different types of voltage regulators. Some types of voltage regulators, such as buck converters, adjust the output voltage toward a target voltage that is less than the input voltage. Other types of voltage regulators, such as boost converters, adjust the output voltage toward a target voltage that is greater than the input voltage. Combination boost-buck converters are also available and can regulate the output voltage to greater than and less than the input voltage. Multi-phase voltage regulators include two or more different phases that are used to adjust the output voltage toward a target voltage.